


Strung Up

by Roanieru



Series: Teen Wolf One Shots - Sterek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Drabble, Hunters, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, One Shot, Tortured Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roanieru/pseuds/Roanieru
Summary: Derek Hale saves the day.





	Strung Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing sterek so be nice. Also this is such a small drabble.

It had been months since Stiles had talked to Derek. The argument started over something stupid and quickly progressed into ugly words they wouldn’t be able to take back. Derek moved out of town only to never look back. Sometimes Stiles would overhear the rest of the pack on the phone with him or just talking about him and Stiles’ heart would clench. Scott would look at him pitifully, give him those big brown puppy dog eyes, and reach over to squeeze his shoulder. So it was just Stiles’ luck that when some new hunters came rolling into town they decided to nab Stiles for information on the Big Bad.  
Stiles was strung up, his hands hung high above his head. His shirt was soaked through with a combination of sweat and blood, as his chest heaved.  
“All you have to do to make us stop is tell us where he is”, the hunter reached out and stroked Stiles’ trembling chin, “C’mon Stiles, where is the pathetic alpha?” Stiles spit at the man and jerked his head away.  
“Fuck you” he spat out, “Get this through your thick geriatric skull. I. Don’t. Know. Where. He. Is! And this whole using me as bait thing? It’s not gonna work out, buddy”. The hunter brought down his open palm to Stiles’ face, who’s head slammed to the side.  
“Don’t talk back to me, boy”. Stiles grinned mouth full of blood. “He doesn’t care about me anymore”, he said bittersweetly, “He won’t come for me”. The hunter hit him one more time before storming out of the room and slamming the door.  
Stiles leaned his head back against the wall he was chained to. His eyes closed lazily as he dragged in a ragged breath. All he could hear was the harsh pounding of his own heart in his chest before he slowly drifted off into unconsciousness. 

Stiles was startled awake at the sound of yelling and gunshots. He struggled against his chains to find his footing and look at the door to see who was coming in.  
The door slammed open to reveal one set of bright gold eyes and another set of blazing red. Scott and Derek. Stiles cried out in relief and slumped against his chains. He felt as the two werewolves struggled to break the chains holding him up. Once they succeeded he collapsed into someone’s chest. Immediately arms wound around him pulling him tight against Derek’s body. Stiles began to hyperventilate as all the stress and fear from the last couple of hours finally caught up with him. He tucked his head into Derek’s neck and heaved out a sob. Derek stroked his hair as he pressed his cheek into stiles’ forehead.  
“Baby, I need you to take a breath for me. Can you do that?” Derek asked softly. Stiles nodded against Derek’s throat, attempting to match his breathing with Derek’s. As his breathing soon got under control his grip on Derek tightened considerably.  
“If you ever fucking leave me again, I'm gonna kill you” Stiles grumbles against Derek's skin. Derek pressed a firm kiss against Stiles’ forehead.  
“I’m not going anywhere”.


End file.
